dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx SEASON II: Oni vs Corrupted Shinnok
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! The undivine trios begins with two hellish entities battling to the death to see which monster is superior! Will Oni and his mastery over the Satsui on Hadou prove he's nigh unbeatable, or will Corrupted Shinnok dethrone Oni's power, and take it as his own in one round? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning As Akuma killed each opponent one by one; Quan Chi, Sub-Zero, Kung Jin, even the Xenomorph, he then went up the Ladder to spot Shinnok himself. He seemed impressed... Shinnok: Akuma... I've heard legends of your power... Akuma: Don't patronize my power, fool. I will make you the embodiment of the Satsui no Hadou! Shinnok: That does not matter to me, Akuma. I have killed others without the need of such an energy source! Shinnok then transformed into a demonic night terror that merely amused Akuma as it is... Shinnok became the monster known as... Corrupted Shinnok. Akuma: Heh. So you can transform as well... Fine; I even the score... Corrupted Shinnok: (Distorted) YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!!! An orb where Akuma is, morphed him into a Lavender monstrosity that is Oni. Oni: I shall crush beneath my heel... All that exists. The face of the Satsui no Hadou somehow impressed Corrupted I Corrupted Shinnok: (Distorted) Hmmm... So this is the Satsui no Hadou you speak of... VERY WELL... You will make fine dinner indeed for my bat minions... Oni: THEN FIGHT ME ON OUR HIGHEST EXTENT!!! Announcer: FINAL ROUND... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' FIGHT!! Both Abominations blasted Dark Energy and magmatic energy beams & evading shots as a result of their immense power. The two monsters traded blows as they kept punching until Corrupted Shinnok sweep kicked Oni, tripping him. Oni then took the opportunity to low kick Corrupted Shinnok, tripping him as a result. Oni followed this up with a Dark Hadou Shockwave that sent Corrupted Shinnok flying sky high. But he quickly recovered, and shot another Magma Beam, burning Oni. Corrupted Shinnok then took the opprotunity to beat the crap out of Oni, following another blast of magma. Oni would never be this humiliated... He tried to use the ultimate version of the already powerful Shun Goku Satsu. He charged at Corrupted Shinnok, and before he could counterattack with even a fist, the screen turned dark, as energy blasts were annihilating Corrupted Shinnok. As the screen came back to normal, Oni immediately realized there was no symbol representing Corrupted Shinnok's death. He was still alive! And as Corrupted Shinnok got up, he used his X-Ray Move... He lifted Oni in the sky, blasted a searing hot magma beam at him, breaking his ribs. Corrupted Shinnok then broke off two slabs of stone, and crushed Oni's skull like a sandwich. Finally, he forced Oni to the ground, hard, breaking his face. By this point, Oni was dizzy... Corrupted Shinnok took this opprotunity to grab Oni, and burn him to a crisp. Announcer: FINISH HIM! Even with Oni at Death's door, Corrupted Shinnok is NOT done yet... He summoned his Bat-Demon servants as he summoned a curved bladed pole that he impaled Oni, slid him down, then the corpse was eaten alive by Shinnok's servants. Shinnok: Do you realize now? This "Satsui no Hadou" is nothing but an idiotic thought... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: WHO LIKES THEIR ONI EXTRA CRISPY?! THE WINNER IS... CORRUPTED SHINNOK! Akuma/Oni is from STREET FIGHTER, owned by CAPCOM. Shinnok/Corrupted Shinnok is from MORTAL KOMBAT XL, owned by NETHEREALM. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed DBX's